1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with an improved cable for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a widely used input/output interface adapted for many electronic devices, such as personal computer and related peripherals. In 1994, USB-IF was founded to define a spec of USB. Nowadays, USB-IF has published several editions for USB, and transmission rate of USB has become higher and higher. As development of electronic industry, higher transmitting rate of USB based connection accessory is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,725, issued to Su et al. on Jan. 24, 2012, discloses a cable connector assembly in accordance with USB 3.0 standard. The cable connector assembly comprises five first contacts for transmitting high speed signal and four second contacts compatible to the version USB 2.0 standard, and the first contacts are connected with two pairs of differential wires. When signal transmitting rate of the cable connector assembly reaches to 10 Gbps or the transmitting distance becomes farther, a passive equalizer cable or an active cable capable of amplifying signal is needed to connect with the first contacts, thus high cost will be incurred for manufacturing the cable connector assembly.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly with an equalizer function for increasing transmitting rate and distance is desired to overcome the above problems.